A Painful Heart
by Kiona76
Summary: For three years, Inuyasha had livee alone, while the others move on. Suddenly something strange happen and everyone is reunited once again and an old friend comes back to life along with someone they really hoped they'd never see again...Plz R
1. Wind

_Continuing off of Love, Betrayal and Ramen_

**Chapter One: Wind**

Inuyasha woke up suddenly due to a dream. It was weird, the dream seemed almost real…

Inuyasha got up and left the hut. He walked to the stream not too far from where he was staying. He kneeled down and splashed a handful of water onto his face to help wake him up. Once he was done, he stood back up and looked to the sky. Tonight was a full moon. Out of nowhere he had an image with in his mind of a girl he once knew, three years ago. She was tall and kind and had glowing blue eyes. Inuyasha shook his head. He had to stop thinking about her. She was dead, and has been for three years…

Inuyasha sighed and made his way back to his hut. He had also spent the last three years alone. He hardly even talked to anyone. What was the point? He didn't want to get close to someone and have his heart break…again. Inuyasha sighed again and sat down in the middle of the path he was taking. _What to do? _He thought while picking at the grass beneath his feet. He had nothing to do. There was no longer Naraku to fight or a Jewel to protect and put together. The jewel was now currently in the present time, buried somewhere…

Inuyasha jumped up suddenly as he heard footsteps approach him.

"Who's there?" He asked around him, seeing nothing but darkness, "who's there?"

A bright light was cast upon the ground all around Inuyasha. Inuyasha could now clearly see two girls coming toward him.

"Smash?' he asked, "Sora?"

The two girls smiled at Inuyasha and each one grabbed one of his arms.

"How ya doin'?" Smash asked Inuyasha, swinging on his right arm.

Inuyasha snorted and shook the two girls off him

"What are you doing here? It's 2 in the morning!' He asked crossly, "you've been gone for three years and now suddenly I'm your night teddy bear."

Sora chuckled, "yea whatever, I thought you'd say that…We came because…well, I forgot.." she looked to Smash.

Smash sighed and looked to Inuyasha, who looked just as perplexed as Sora.

"We need help…" Smash said, "do you think you can help?"

"So that's it?" Inuyasha asked annoyed, "I haven't seen you in forever, and now when you actually do show, you need to me to do something…I'M NOT A MAID!"

"You look good enough to be a maid…" Sora said, grinning, crossing her arms.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Inuyasha said, frowning looking away from the two, "where have you guys been anyway?"

"I was at a goat convention up in the mountains. Oh, and I got lost too!" Sora said happily, "I never realized that it was so fun to get lost…"

Inuyasha sniggered, "Lost in your mind you mean…"

Sora wasn't listening. She was too busy watching a butterfly fly by.

However, Smash put her hands on her hips and looked Inuyasha in the eye.

"You wouldn't believe where I went!" She blurted out, "I was at a ramen convention back in the present!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Huh? How can you travel between the present and here? You don't have any jewel shards like Kagome had had."

Smash shrugged, "I'm like Kiona and I have the power!" as she said that she made a pose to show off her muscles, "and I've been working out with my bud Batista back home!"

"Who the hell is Batista?" Inuyasha asked curiously as Sora began to zoom around acting like a bee.

"You know," Smash said, "Batista bitch!"

"….Well, now that explains everything!" Inuyasha exclaimed, annoyed, "I guess it doesn't matter…"

"Humph! Kiona would know what I'm talking about!" Smash said, crossing her arms and giving Inuyasha the evil eye.

"…yea…" Inuyasha said. He looked to the ground. Smash undid her arms and tried to cheer Inuyasha up.

"Sorry 'bout that!" Smash said, slapping Inuyasha on the back, "you know me, I have no head!"

Inuyasha grinned, "you filled it up with ramen!"

Sora stopped zooming around and laughed, "ha-ha!" she giggled, pointed at Smash.

Smash frowned and looked back to Inuyasha.

"So, like I said, we need your help!" Smash said, "there's some weird stuff going on in the mountains. Villagers up there say there is this mysterious light…There might be demons involved or some even greater power that we can't even begin to comprehend…"

"You just did." Sora said, taking a cup of noodles out of nowhere.

Inuyasha and Smash sighed.

"Fine." Inuyasha replied at last, "I will help ya. So, which mountains is it?"

The two girls looked at one another and then pointed into two different directions, "That way!" the shouted in unison, one pointing north and the other pointing south.

Inuyasha's sweat dropped and sighed, "this is gonna be a nightmare…"

-------------------

Back home in the present Kagome Higurashi was walking home from school. She was now a Junior in High School, and she was really popular with her fellow class mates. It was as if she had totally forgot about the feudal era and Inuyasha completely. However, one day as she walking home from school, she decided to stop by the shrine at which the bone eaters well resided. She opened the door slowly and looked inside, remembering the times she had back in the past. She sighed and walked in and closed the door gently. She set her back pack down and she sat down. She couldn't help but wonder if Inuyasha actually missed her.

"I guess it doesn't matter anyway…" Kagome said finally, sitting up, "its not like I can go back and apologize or anything…"

Kagome was about to leave, when suddenly, a gust of wind blew past and Kagome was knocked down. Kagome tried to keep her balance, but it was impossible due to the powerful gust of wind that pushed her.

"Ah!" she yelled out, waving her arms for balance. Despite her attempts, she fell backwards and landed straight into the well. She prepared herself for the impact for when she hit the bottom, but it never came…

----------------

Not too far from Kagome's place, Dr. Yumichi was sitting down in his living room watching the news. Nothing interesting was on this evening, so he decided to do something else. He was heading for his room when the door to the room down the hall opened suddenly. Dr. Yumichi walked over and looked inside. This was Kiona's room. Dr. Yumichi had made a promise with himself not to touch or move anything in there. He wanted it to be the same as it was the last day Kiona had spent in it. He looked around the room and turned on the light. The window was open. _That's strange…_Dr. Yumichi thought to himself, coming over to close the window. As he approached it, a very powerful gust burst out and pushed Yumichi back. He flew back and crashed into the desk behind him. He shook his head.

"Ouch" he said, rubbing his neck that had gotten banged up against the hard wood. He was getting up when he noticed something shiny in his lap. He looked down and saw it was a locket. It was Kiona's locket. This locket had once belonged to her mother long ago before she had died. Kiona always kept it on. She never took it off, even when she showered. Yumichi found it odd for it to be here. He could have sworn when they burned her she was wearing it…

The necklace glowed. It was glowing a color of blue. It was very peculiar, yet it was a sign…


	2. Are We There Yet?

_I don't own Inuyasha characters…yet…_

**Chapter two: Are We There Yet?**

Inuyasha and the two girls decided to head south. Which was the way Smash had pointed. Sora, however, was pouting.

"Why pick her way?" Sora asked, crossing her arms, "she's probably wrong!"

Smash's eyes narrowed and gave Sora a very evil look. Sora turned away and never said another word. Inuyasha sighed, what was the world coming too? As they walked, a very powerful gust of wind blew by knocking Smash into Inuyasha.

"Oops." She said, getting up and wiping the dirt from her white tank top, "stupid wind."

Inuyasha frowned and got up, "yea, whatever….just don't walk so close to me!"

Smash's eyes narrowed again and she stared Inuyasha down. He turned way and never said another word.

-----------------------

Kagome stood up and brushed the dirt from her skirt.

"What the heck is going on?" Kagome asked herself within the well. She looked around and spotted the vines. She decided to leave her backpack in the well and she climbed up the wall. As she made it to the top, she gasped. She was in the feudal era!

"This is impossible.." she whispered to herself, getting out of the well and walking around. "How did I get through with out the sacred jewel's power?"

The trees bellowed in the wind and Kagome looked around. No one was in sight. She had no idea what to do. At last, she shrugged and decided to head for Kaedes.

---------------

Inuyasha continued his pace with Smash and Sora behind him. he couldn't believe he got stuck in this mess. He wanted to live a peaceful life now that Naraku was gone, but I guess that wasn't meant to be.

"Are we there yet?" Inuyasha asked, after they had been walking for 7 hours straight. It was about midday, but Inuyasha was tired.

"As a matter of fact." Smash said, looking around, "we're not…"

Inuyasha hung his head in despair, "how much of this can I take?"

Sora answered, "you can't, so we're gonna sing a song!" and she began to sing "The song that gets on everybody's nerves."

Inuyasha covered his ears as both Smash and Sora began to sing. And to make it even more annoying, the song just kept repeating itself.

"SHUT UP!" he cried out and began to run. Smash and Sora smiled and quickly followed him. After ten minutes of running and singing, Smash called out to Inuyasha.

"We're here!" she called out, coming to a halt with Sora. Inuyasha sighed, relieved and came over.

They were now standing in front of a hole. It was cave of some sort and it was carved into the side of a hill they were currently standing by.

"So, the think you said was weird is in this cave?" Inuyasha asked, not knowing what was going on.

Smash and Sora nodded.

"I saw light in there the other night." Sora said, as if that explained what was going on.

"Well, that helps." Inuyasha said sarcastically, "how do we know cave men don't live in there?"

The two girls frowned, "stop being a dumb ass." Smash finally said, crossing her arms, "just get inside and do your stuff!"

Inuyasha sighed and stepped into the cave. The two girls smiled at one another and followed the hanyou into the dark depths.

-------------------

Yumichi got up from the floor of his daughters room and gazed at the locket. _What could it mean?_ He asked himself, walking into the living room. He had no idea what was going to happen. So, he decided. He was going to the feudal era. Yumichi turned the TV off and put the locket on around his neck so he wouldn't lose it. He walked over to his book case and pulled out a book. He said an incantation and he was suddenly blasted through time and space and ended up at the sacred tree.

"Brings back memories.." he said to himself and made his way to Kaedes.

On the way, the most peculiar thing happened. He bumped into Kagome.

"Kagome?" He asked as he spotted her among the trees. He hardly knew Kagome, but from what he saw of her before, this girl looked exactly like Kagome. He should know, Kagome killed his daughter. He couldn't help but feel a little bit of hatred in his gut when he saw her.

Kagome turned around and gasped. She couldn't believe it! It was Kiona's father!

"Yumichi?" Kagome asked, walking toward him, "that you?"

He nodded and smiled, "Long time no see! I thought you left before, to go home in the present forever? Why are you here?"

Kagome thought a moment, "I don't know" she replied, looking at the ground, "a gust of wind blew me into the well and some how I managed to make my way back here…"

"That's strange.' Yumichi said, "I was blown by some wind and hit a desk and found a necklace and now I'm here…"

"That is strange…" Kagome replied, "well, anyway, I'm going to Kaede's. She might know what's going on."

Yumichi nodded, "that's where I'm headed."

However, as the two arrived at said spot, the villagers told them that Kaede had died 3 years ago, only a week after young Kiona had died. After that, Yumichi and Kagome were stumped.

"Now what?" Kagome asked.

"Find Inuyasha." Yumichi replied simply, "Maybe he can help."

"I don't know…he might still be mad at me…" Kagome said.

Yumichi shook his head, "I don't think so. You didn't mean to do what you did. You were being controlled by Naraku. It's all good."

Kagome smiled, "I'm glad you feel that way!'

And so, the two went in search of Inuyasha. First, they asked the villagers if they had seen him. They said he went 'that way' which indicated South. Kagome and Yumichi nodded and headed out.

-------------------

The three slowly made their way into the cave. It was almost pitch black and they could hardly see. The space was small, and they had to crawl on their knees to get through. Once, by accident, Smash accidentally rammed her face into Inuyasha's butt. Inuyasha, however, thought it was a rock. Smash sighed and continued on. At last, after many butts ramming, they made it into a big area where they could walk.

"At last!" Inuyasha said, relieved, "now we can finish this thing!"

Sora smiled and looked around.

"Ooh!" she said suddenly, "there's a mini shrine over there!"

She pointed and Inuyasha and Smash followed her finger. They noticed there was candle inside the mini shrine and Smash took out some matches from her shorts pocket.

She took a deep breath and lit the candle. All at once, every candle in the cave lit up and light surrounded them.

"That's much better." Smash said, blowing out the match.

Inuyasha and Sora nodded, gazing around them.

"This is boring…" Sora said after a minute, "let's go get some ramen."

"No!" Smash said quickly, "read this!" she pointed underneath the shrine where some words where written.

Inuyasha bent down and began to read:

_ Here sleeps the hope of today_

_ The hope of yesterday_

_ And the hope of tomorrow._

_ When all hope is lost, you'll find me here._

_ Just light up my day and I'll be back_

"What the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha asked, after he read it and got up.

"Hope." Sora said, "this shrine must contain hope…"

"That makes no sense…" Inuyasha replied stretching, "I think we're done here. This cave sucks!"

"Hold on!" Smash said, putting up a hand and bending down by the writing, "there's more!" she brushed off some dirt from the writing and saw that there was more.

_ Return me my item, and I'll return yours_

"THIS IS STUPID.' Inuyasha said after she read that, "its some stupid riddle crap that makes no sense. I think you no longer need my help for this. I fight, not follow the yellow brick road…"

"Sor-ry!" Smash said in a tone that made her sound not so sorry, "I thought a demon lived here or something, but I was wrong…"

Inuyasha nodded, "Hell you were!" he snorted and left the cave.

Smash sighed and looked to Sora.

"What do you think?" she asked her, "about his riddle thing. Should we do something?"

Sora shrugged, "we need help though…"

"Yea, but Inuyasha sucks! We need someone else!' Smash replied.

"Who?" Sora asked, throwing a rock at a statue she found.

Smash didn't reply. She had no idea. As the rock hit the statue, Smash gasped. She had just looked over and noticed something.

"Hey! Sora!" she called out, coming over, "don't you think that statue looks like someone we know?"

Sora turned around to look, but didn't have a chance. The floor suddenly gave way and the two girls dropped down into an unknown darkness.


	3. Where Have You Been?

**Chapter three: Where Have You been?**

Inuyasha rushed out of the cave not looking back. He was tired of playing games. He should have just stayed at Kaede's like he initially planed to. However, somehow, Inuyasha stopped and looked back. He sighed and headed back into the cave.

"I'm sorry you guys!" he called out, as he entered the area with the mini shrine, "I'm such a idiot!" He looked around and became confused. Where did Smash and Sora go? Inuyasha searched all around and saw no one.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked himself, as he headed to the mini shrine, "they couldn't have left already…" Inuyasha touched the shrine and it began to glow. Inuyasha watched it carefully. Nothing moved, but Inuyasha could swear that he could hear soft music. Inuyasha took his hand off the shrine and the light and music left. He shrugged and began to leave. However, just like Smash and Sora, Inuyasha spotted the statue. He came over and noticed that it did indeed look familiar.

"That looks like…" Inuyasha began, gazing at the statue. He took another step closer and just like what happened minutes ago, Inuyasha suddenly began to plummet down a weird trap door in the ground. As he fell, Inuyasha finished his statement, "KIONA!"

The doors closed on him, and he fell into the darkness with a thud.

-------------------

Yumichi and Kagome continued their way south. They took many different paths in hopes of finding Inuyasha. But, they did not find him or any clues of his whereabouts.

"Where next?" Kagome asked, taking in deep breaths, sitting down on some grass, "we've been walking forever!"

Yumichi sighed, "I have no idea what to do…" and he sat down as well. He looked up and noticed that the sun was setting. He also noticed that tonight there would be another full moon.

"Maybe we should check that mountain?" Yumichi suggested, pointing to the huge mound of dirt in front of them, "maybe he went up there?"

Kagome gazed over there and nodded, "maybe"

They both got up and headed up. On their way, they met up with two people they didn't expect to see.

"Miroku? Sango?" Kagome asked astonished, as she spotted Miroku and Sango coming over.

Miroku and Sango looked up and spotted Kagome with a smile.

"Kagome? Yumichi?" Sango called out, as she rushed forward and gave Kagome a hug, "what are you guys doing here? What the hell is going on?"

"We're looking for Inuyasha." Kagome started, telling Miroku and Sango her story. After wards, Yumichi told them his.

"Wow" Miroku said, scratching his chin in thought, "that seems pretty crazy."

Kagome and Yumichi nodded.

"We'll help you find Inuyasha." Sango said.

"That's awesome!" Kagome exclaimed, "but first…Where have you guys been?  
Miroku smiled, "we have been making babies!" he said proudly.

Sango chuckled and pushed Miroku over, "Yea right! We haven't got that far yet!"

Kagome giggled and Yumichi looked uncomfortable, "um.."

Miroku blushed and got up. He had fallen to the ground from Sango's push.

"We were headed to Kaede's actually." Miroku said as he brushed dirt off him, "we haven't seen her in forever!"

Kagome dropped her head, "well…" she started, "you will never see her again She's dead."

Miroku and Sango gasped, "What?" they asked unison.

"That's right." Replied Yumichi, "the villagers told us that she died one week after Kiona died…."

Miroku and Sango looked down. Kagome, on the other hand, started to rush up the mountain.

"C'mon!" she called out, waving her arm in the air, "Let's go find Inuyasha! The gangs all back!"

"Except for Shippo…" Sango said thoughtfully, catching up with Kagome along with Miroku and Yumichi.

Kagome sighed, "that's right…" yet she still had a smile, "Oh well, close enough. LET'S GO!"

---------------------------

Inuyasha looked around and saw nothing. It was pitch black!

"WHAT THE HELL?" He called out, getting out of a puddle of water he had fallen into, "WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

His voice echoed off the rock walls and a voice was suddenly heard from right behind him, "WE'RE IN A CAVE! YEY!"

It was Sora. Inuyasha whipped around and saw Smash and Sora standing behind him holding a lantern.

"What's going on?" he asked the two.

Smash shrugged, "we fell in this hole thing."

Inuyasha frowned, "I kind a realized that…"

Sora giggled, "now you have to help us!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "oh great…."

So the three went on an adventure. They walked to their right and only after walking for a minute or so, they ended up at this weird platform area.

There was a white rock that was cut into a circle. It was like a round stage in the middle of an underground cave. Around it was really tall candle sticks. Above the platform there was a hole cut out from the roof. Inuyasha looked and could see stars beginning to show as the night was falling.

"Looks like a place for a ritual." Smash said, gazing around, and holding her lantern, "this must have to do with that riddle we saw earlier…"

Inuyasha snorted, "Who cares?"

"What's your problem?" Sora asked him, hands on hips, "why are you so against the riddle thing!"

Inuyasha sat down on the platform and replied, "because! I don't want to do it because who knows what would happen if we did!"

Smash chuckled, "what a stupid reason…"

"At least I have a reason!" Inuyasha retorted, standing up now.

Smash looked taken aback but answered him anyway, "of course I do! I want to do this so we can bring Kiona back!"

Inuyasha fell backward from surprise, "what?"

"Yea." Smash said, getting her poise back, "didn't you see the statue? It looks like her, therefore the riddle is her!"

"Yea, what she said!" Sora said suddenly, poking a candle with a stick she found.

"How can you be so sure?" Inuyasha asked, getting up, suddenly remembering the statue.

Smash shrugged, "That's just what I think…You gonna help, or not?"

Inuyasha sighed, "fine…"

"YEY" Sora said, jumping up and down.

-------------------

Meanwhile, Kagome and the others had just spotted the cave's opening.

"Wonder what's in here?" Sango asked, poking her head in the small entrance.

Miroku shrugged, but Yumichi replied, "something important."

"What makes you say that?" Kagome asked, looking at him with curiosity.

Yumichi pulled out the locket and it was glowing very strongly now.

"Ooh" Miroku and Sango said in unison.

"Let's go inside then." Kagome said, rushing forward inside while the others shrugged and followed after her.


	4. Oops!

**Chapter Four: Oops!**

They entered the large cave and gazed around, mystified. Sango and Miroku walked over to the mini shrine while Yumichi and Kagome stared at the statue, as if in a trance.

"Come over here!" Miroku called out suddenly to Yumichi and Kagome, who turned around and came over.

"What's up?" Kagome asked Miroku and Sango, while gaping at the shrine.

"Read what it says." Sango said, bending down and pointing.

Yumichi and Kagome read and were so confused.

"What's that mean?" Yumichi and Kagome asked in unison, getting up and looking at Miroku and Sango.

"Hope?" Kagome said looking around at everyone, "I don't understand."

Yumichi scratched his chin in thought and came up with an idea.

"Did you see that statue back there?" Yumichi asked, "I think this shrine and the riddle have to do with that. See?" He pointed to it, "It's holding a candle. Light up the candle and something will happen. We'll gain some hope and well…some stuff after that I suppose…"

Miroku frowned, "What about the precious item? What could that be?"

Yumichi thought again as the group went over to look at the statue. Kagome pulled out a lighter (OMG, SHE SMOKES! J/K! .) and lit up the candle the statue was holding. Once ignited, the room suddenly glowed as if they suddenly entered a white doctors office. Everyone blinked in the unexpected brightness and looked around.

As the light appeared, the locket started to vibrate. Yumichi took it off and stared at it with surprise.

"I think I understand!" Yumichi exclaimed excitingly, "we give this item to the shrine!"

"Just to be curious.." a voice suddenly said behind them, "what's this got to do with finding Inuyasha?"

Everybody turned around and spotted Shippo!

"Shippo!" Kagome cried out happily, rushing over and picking him up. He hadn't grown much since the last time, "Where have you been?"

Shippo smiled and hugged Kagome back, "I've been traveling! I met tons of people!"

Kagome laughed, "I missed you!" and Shippo dropped down.

"So…" he started, gazing up at everyone, "What the heck is going on in here?"

"Well.." Miroku said looking down at him with a friendly grin, "We were searching for Inuyasha when we found this place. It looked interesting, so we decided to check it out."

"Sounds fun!" the kitsune exclaimed, doing a jump, "What can I do?"

Yumichi looked up at the now glowing statue. He could totally tell who the statue was now in the light.

"It's her mother…" Yumichi said thoughtfully after a moment of staring, "it must be. Kiona's mother is the goddess of hope…"

"Huh?" Shippo asked confused, looking up at the statue.

"The resemblance is uncanny." Yumichi continued, "I don't know what to expect once we give the locket away…"

Sango shrugged, "We're here. We might as well do the thing. It doesn't seem like anything dangerous will happen once we do…"

"What's going on?" Shippo asked, more confused still, "Statue? Locket? Dangerous? What are you guys planning?"

Everyone laughed at Shippo confusion and Kagome told him the story.

"Ooh." He said, finally understanding, "Let's find out what happens! Maybe we can meet the goddess!"

Everybody nodded. Yumichi went ahead and told Shippo to run over to the shrine and put the locket in. Shippo gladly accepted and rushed over. Meanwhile, the others stood over by the statue. Shippo jumped on top the shrine and put the locket inside. He jumped back and watched as the room blared with white light…

---------------

Inuyasha, Smash and Sora had no idea what to do next.

"So," Inuyasha started, sitting on the platform thing, "what the heck are we suppose to do? There's nothing down here except this stupid platform….:"

"Good question…:" Smash said, watching Sora poke a snail.

Inuyasha got up and sighed and looked to Smash, "So, you're Smash, right?"

Smash frowned, "call me Reina."

"I thought your name was Smash? What the hell?" Inuyasha asked exasperated, "I actually remembered it too…"

"Oh well. My nick name is Smash. I like to Smash things. My real name is Reina. Think you can remember that?" She said, putting her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha faked a laugh, "ha-ha, yea whatever…"

"Yea!" Sora suddenly exclaimed, "I killed the snail!" she got up and jumped with joy.

Inuyasha and Reina's sweat dropped and looked away. However, at that exact moment, Shippo had just put the locket in the shrine. Everything suddenly shook and a bright light appeared.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Reina exclaimed to Sora, covering her eyes from the light.

Sora blushed, "I only killed a snail…Oops."

Inuyasha sighed, "We better get out of here!" he called out, "This cave might collapse."

The two girls nodded and were about to run like hell when Yumichi, Shippo, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku came crashing down in the center of the platform.

"Ow! Miroku! Get your face out of my chest!" Sango called out. Inuyasha, Reina and Sora watched with wide eyes and mouths, not knowing what to say or do. The shaking stopped and the light dissipated. Miroku got off Sango and blushed.

"Sorry" he said, as he stepped off the platform with everyone else. Miroku looked up and saw Inuyasha, Sora, and Reina just standing there. He gasped. Sango and Kagome looked over there too and they were shocked.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, "Smash and Sora?"

"It's Reina." Reina said.

"I thought it was Smash?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Well, I hate that name. I only use it when I don't trust people. So, when I decide to leave, they can't track me down, 'cause they won't know my name." Reina said, crossing her arms.

However, no one else heard.

"Hi Kagome!" Sora said happily, suddenly waving her arms vigorously.

Kagome waved back and gave Inuyasha a huge embrace.

"I'm so sorry about before!" Kagome said, hugging Inuyasha until he popped like a balloon.

Inuyasha choked but still managed to reply, "No problem.." Kagome let go and smiled up at him.

Sango and Miroku came over and greeted him. All at once, they all started to ask questions. So, after a minute of confusion, they finally got organized. They sat around the platform and told each other their story of how they got there. At the end, everyone was laughing. Then, they turned their attention to more pressing matters.

"I guess that riddle thing didn't work after all…" Yumichi said, crestfallen.

"You tried it?" Reina asked, "You had the precious item of Kiona?"

"You read it too?" Sango asked, "but, it seems according to Yumichi that it was something to do with Kiona's mother…"

"Oh." Sora said, "I was looking forward to eating some ramen with Kiona too…"

Inuyasha looked down. He had really hoped that the riddle thing would work…

"We should get out of here." Miroku said, waking Inuyasha from his reverie, "this cave doesn't seem too stable."

"Yea." Shippo said, jumping on Inuyasha's shoulders, "I don't want to fall down a hole again anytime soon…"

Everyone nodded. Miroku, Yumichi and Inuyasha went in search of an exit and found one quickly. Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Sora and Reina soon followed and they somehow ended up back at the entrance to the cave.

"That's pretty freaky." Sora said, gazing at the entrance, "I could have sworn that that entrance was smaller before…"

Everyone nodded.

Suddenly, Yumichi remembered something. "I need to go get the locket back." He said, "I'm heading back in. I'll be back in a minute."

"I'll come too." Inuyasha said, following the doctor into the cave.

They hurried in and Yumichi headed over to the shrine and snatched the locket up.

"Too bad it didn't work…" he said, disappointed.

"Yea." Inuyasha said, looking at the statue. He was almost certain that Kiona's presence was somewhere in the cave…

"Ah!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled. The statue was alive now!

Yumichi whipped around and dropped the locket. The statue was a woman with long white hair and bright blue eyes. Her ears were pointed like a hobbits and she wore a long silk white dress. She did indeed look like a goddess.

"Corrine?" Yumichi said, picking up the now blaring locket, "That you?"

Inuyasha could only stare in wonder….

-----------------------

Meanwhile, below them, a young girl was awakening. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a school girl out fit and she wore a confused look upon her face. She gazed around and noticed she was laying on a white platform underground. Around her were candles that were lit. She stood up and walked around.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?" she suddenly cried out, scared.

**End of Chapter**

_Ooh, Wanna know the weirdest thing? I had this dream last night about an earthquake. In the dream, I was at school with my friends. The only friends I can actually remember in it are Smash and Steven. The next day, I'm eating dinner and my dad says, "did anyone hear about the earthquake last night?" and I was like O.o, "I had a dream about an earthquake!" It was pretty freaky…just some info. I'm bored and don't know what to do, so I feel like rambling on about nothing. I'm listening to Mai-HiMe music, if anyone has ever heard of that anime show. It's pretty cool. Blah blah blah, please review me if you find my story above was somewhat entertaining. Or, even review me about my dream if ya want. Either one works. SHEESH I'M BORED. looks atcomputer clock it's already 8:30P.M.! How'd that happen? Oh well, better go watch the Simpson's… PLEASE REVIEW ME! _


	5. Unknown Stalker

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha characters, but I do own the characters Kiona and Yumichi. YEY! Reina and Sora belong to…my friends Reina (Ashley) and Sora (Amber) O.O. I just noticed we all have names that start with 'A'. Ashley, Amber and me, Anjelica. I hate my name. burns name with very hot ramen enjoy story_

**Chapter five: The Unknown Stalker**

_Who the hell is that? _Inuyasha thought to himself as he gazed up at the statue that was now alive.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked, freaking out, "why is that statue alive?"

Yumichi did not reply but continued to stare at the woman who had appeared.

"Corrine?" he asked the woman again, holding tight to the locket he had in his right hand.

The woman nodded and walked up to him. Inuyasha took a step back and watched, not knowing what was going to happen next.

"I am indeed her." The woman replied, "I'm Corrine. Why have you awakened me from my eternal sleep, Yumichi?"

Yumichi's mouth opened wide in surprise, but he managed to keep his cool, "I was looking for Kiona…"

"Our daughter?" Corrine asked perplexed, "I thought you abandoned her when she was born, along with me?"

Yumichi blushed but continued on, "Well, I went back to get her after 12 years. And well, she died three years ago."

"So…you think she is sealed up here?' Corrine asked, "that's possible. Only those with great spiritual powers are honored to be sealed here. Once you are sealed, you become part of the universe and blessed with power. I got the power of hope, after I died. Possibly Kiona was sent here too and got a gift."

Yumichi's head was spinning and Inuyasha drifted off. Corinne had put a spell on him to make him sleep. As the two talked, they would hear Inuyasha occasionally grunt out the word 'ramen'. However, it didn't phase the goddess or the man as they talked.

"Now I understand." Yumichi said, after a long pause of thought, "that riddle and stuff was about awakening you!"

Corinne nodded, "now, if you don't need any hope, I'll be going back to sleep."

Yumichi sighed, "No, I don't need any. We'll be leaving now…"

Corinne smiled and transformed back into a statue. At that moment, Inuyasha awakened.

"HUH?" he said confused, getting up and looking around like an idiot, "where am I? Where's the ramen? WHY IS THE RAMEN GONE?"

Yumichi couldn't help but laugh. Meanwhile, Inuyasha looked even more confused and distraught.

"Let's get out of here." Inuyasha finally said, after remembering what was going on.

The two left and met up with Kagome and the others. All of them were anxious to go home. However, that caused a problem. What home to go too? After much conversation, Sango and Miroku suggested they go their place. Everyone agreed and headed off into the moonlight and the rising sun.

------------------

Kiona gazed around her. She had no idea what the heck was going on. She got up and looked up. She saw that the full moon was right above her in the hole in the ceiling. It was perfectly center. _What's with all the candles and statues? _Kiona asked herself, walking around and examining the room. After a few minutes of that, she sat back down on the platform not knowing what to do.

"THIS SUCKS!" she exclaimed suddenly, looking down at her feet. She was wearing the same clothes she had worn when she was cremated. A short dark blue spaghetti striped dress. She had no idea how she could be alive. She couldn't remember dying either. Was she buried here? Kiona subconsciously grabbed her neck. She was feeling around for her locket which she always wore. It always gave her comfort, but for some reason, it wasn't there. Kiona looked down and only saw bare skin. Where could her locket have gone. Kiona hung her head in disappointment and noticed an engraving near the platform. She titled her head to the side and began to read:

The guardian of the chosen ones hides among the moon 

_Bring her lover to this spot and you shall see her soon_

_When the moon is full and in its place_

_You shall again, see her gentle face_

Kiona read it twice and couldn't understand what the hell it meant. Guardian? Chosen ones?

"WHAT THE BANANA SPLIT IS GOING ON!"

After taking a break of freaking out, she got calm again and got up. She shook her head of her confused thoughts and decided to leave the stupid cave. She searched around and quickly found an exit. She was surprised to see she was on a small mountain side as she exited. She noticed the morning sun was slowly rising up from the east, and the full moon behind her. _Maybe that poem was about me…_she thought, staring at the moon, _but then that means…_

"HURRY UP SHIPPO! STOP STOPPING TO PICK UP MUSHROOMS! I'M HUNGRY AND WANT TO EAT!" a voice suddenly appeared loud. It sounded from below her. She gazed down and only could see trees.

"Hello?" she called out to the mysterious voice. No one answered. Kiona could have sworn she heard that voice before…

She shrugged and made her way down the mountain.

---------------

Inuyasha and the others slowly made their way to Sango and Miroku's. Shippo would occasionally stop and pick up a mushroom he found. He was rather enjoying himself.

"HURRY UP SHIPPO!" Inuyasha exclaimed, annoyed for the millionth time, "STOP STOPPING TO PICK UP MUSHROOMS! I'M HUNGRY AND WANT TO EAT!"

Shippo frowned and hurried to catch up with the others who were now very far ahead. As Shippo ran, he heard a voice call out. Shippo stopped and looked around. The voice was faint and it came from above him. _What was that? _Shippo asked himself, gazing up at the top of trees, not seeing anything important. Before Shippo could reply, he remembered he had to catch up with the others. But, before leaving, Shippo decided to drop down some mushrooms. He thought maybe if the person he heard from before came down here, they could follow his trail. So, he dropped some down and then heard a quiet growl from Inuyasha. Shippo jumped up with alarm and quickly followed the others.

----------------

Kiona sighed as she descended from the mountain. Where was she going to go? Where could she go? Without knowing what to do, she just kept walking. She was now in a forest and was following a trail of mushrooms…

"Mushrooms?" Kiona suddenly realized, "that's what I heard before!" she gazed down and realized that the mushrooms formed a trail. She smiled to herself and quickly ran along the path following the mushrooms. At last, after running what seemed like 5 miles, Kiona started to hear voices. She hid behind a tree and gasped at what she saw. There, on the other side of her tree, was Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Kagome, Sora, Smash(Reina), Miroku and her father! She had a sudden urge to run up and hug them all, but contained herself. She was supposed to be dead after all. People would freak out if they suddenly saw a dead person running forth and embracing them...

Kiona sighed again and continued to watch her friends. They were entering a village and Sango was pointing to a far off hut. Kiona watched as everyone nodded to Sango and followed her through the town. As Kiona watched, she noticed something else. Inuyasha and Kagome were holding hands…_Did Inuyasha get over me that quickly? _She asked herself annoyed, coming out from behind the tree.

"WHAT A STUPID DOG!" she cursed out, clenching her fists. Luckily, no one heard her. Kiona frowned and decided to follow them.

**END OF CHAPTER**

_Hey y'all. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I moved recently and our U-Haul truck broke down in front of the U-Haul place so i've been busy...OH i also got a brand new fast computer for my sweet sixteen, so i'm really happy! So yea, i'll be updating more now so, beware!_


	6. Misunderstanding

_Formerly known as 'Endless Light'_

**Chapter six: Misunderstanding**

Kiona slowly followed her friends through the village. She had no idea where she was heading, but figured she could trust her friends who were now her travel guide. As she watched ahead of her, she noticed that Kagome and Inuyasha were still holding hands. For a brief moment she had the urge to grab a shovel and chuck it had Kagome's head. However, she knew she couldn't. Besides, there wasn't even anything between Inuyasha and her anyway. He didn't even save her life...

Kiona cursed under her breath as she tripped over a stone in front of her. A man came rushing to her and asked if she was okay. Kiona got up and turned to him to say yes, but as the man caught sight of her, he freaked out and ran away screaming "Zombie!" Kiona blinked in confusion and realized he must have known she was dead.

_Weird..._she thought to herself, continuing on her way after her friends who were almost out of sight. Along the journey, she saw something that really surprised her. It was a goat! It was the same goat that Sora used to take care off and she was sure of it! Around it's neck was the same ribbon that Sora had before. Kiona knelt down beside the goat and gave it a pat.

"I'm lonely too..." she said to the goat, "Maybe we can hang out together...even though" she added, "You're a goat..."

The goat _bahed_ and suddenly ran away. Kiona stood up quickly and raised her fist in fury.

"STUPID GOAT, I DIDN'T LIKE YOU ANYWAY!" and she kicked the ground in frustration but in the process she kicked a rock which hit a poor little kid. He started to cry and he ran away. Kiona's sweat dropped and she quickly got away before the kid's parents decided to start something.

_Why am I back to the living?_ she asked herself sadly, now far enough away from the kid, _I no longer fit in..._

She sighed in thought and accidentally walked into a tree. She fell to the ground with a thud, and leaned back in despair.

"Why me?" She asked the sky, staring at the clouds, eyes filling with tears. Before she could answer herself, she suddenly heard a familiar voice. Kiona quickly hid behind a tree again, and watched as Kagome zoomed by.

"I'll go find the goat for you Sora!" she said, calling out to Sora, who was standing in a doorway of a hut, "I'll be right back!" Kiona watched as Kagome hurried away and then...

Tripped on a rock.

Kiona couldn't help but laugh as she watched Kagome's mouth fill with dirt. A moment later, and Inuyasha rushed to her side, with a concerned look.

"You okay?" he asked her, helping her up and brushing dirt off her. Kagome nodded and laughed. Kiona, who was only feet away from them behind the tree, started to imitate Kagome for fun.

"Forget the goat!" Inuyasha said impatiently to Kagome, as she started to walk away, "Sora doesn't need the goat!"

Kagome sighed and turned back around to face Inuyasha, "You're right. Maybe the goat will find it's way here on it's own."

Inuyasha chuckled, "I hope not. That thing stinks...c'mon" he said to her, "You need to eat something. We have a big day tomorrow."

_Big day? What could that mean? _Kiona asked herself as her eyes suddenly opened in shock as she watched Kagome and Inuyasha lock lips on the spot. Kiona's mouth hung open in surprise and she fell to the ground and landed on her butt. All at once, her head got light headed. She couldn't believe her eyes! A thought jumped into her head at this point and she gasped.

_Big day? Could that be a wedd...? _She couldn't finish her thought, because Inuyasha and Kagome were finished kissing, and Inuyasha looked over to where Kiona hid.

"I smell something familiar..." he said to Kagome, started to walk over to Kiona's tree. Kiona's eyes widened. If she didn't do something quick, she would be found! She jumped up fast and quietly and zoomed away, eyes filling with tears once again. She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss..._I guess Kagome didn't forget about Inuyasha after all once i died...stupid Inuyasha must have brought her back here again! _She thought sadly, not ceasing her escape.

Inuyasha peered around and shrugged. There was nothing there. Except...

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked taking a step forward, "You see something?"

"Has it rained recently?" Inuyasha asked her, picking up a leaf that was moist.

Kagome shook her head.

"No."

Inuyasha frowned. He could have sworn he smelt...He shook his head.

"Whatever." he said, tossing the leaf down, "Let's go back to the hut and eat something."

Kagome nodded and they headed back, arm in arm. A gentle breeze glided by and picked up the leaf. The leaf was taken down the path after Inuyasha and Kagome, along with Kiona's tears that clung on to it.

**End Of Chapter**

_Hope you liked, and please review! ._


	7. Surprise

**Chapter Seven: Surprise!**

The next day, everyone got up bright and early. Today was the big day. Inuyasha and Kagome stepped outside alone before the others were ready and sat over on a big rock to talk. Today was the day they were going to set off and look for the cause of what was going on. Kagome had left three years ago to the present and she had no jewel shards, so how was it possible for her to returned to the feudal era? It was like it was 3 years ago! It might be connected to the locket incident. Reina thought it would be a good idea to explore this and that possibly there might be something in it for them. Inuyasha didn't argue. He wanted answers. He was also curious. Whatever this thing was, it had to be strong enough to send Kagome back in time. Inuyasha gazed at Kagome's face and asked,

"You ready for this? I know you left before, but maybe you were sent back for a reason?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, "I want to find out why I was sent back here…"

Inuyasha grinned, "Yea…" Then he had another thought, "Kagome? Aren't you still upset about before? I mean, about Naraku and Kiona incident?"

Kagome sighed and looked away from Inuyasha, her hair blowing slightly in the wind and she replied, "No." She looked back up at Inuyasha and smiled, "I was over it about 3 days later. I had been wishing to come back to you. And." she added, "By the looks of that kiss you gave me earlier, so have you!"

Inuyasha blushed and stood up crossing his arms, "What kiss? I tripped was all!"

Kagome got up too and laughed, playfully punching Inuyasha's arm, "You fell on my lips? How convenient!"

Inuyasha laughed too and they both headed to the hut to start their long day of searching for evil.

----------------

Kiona finally stopped running when she came upon a hut occupied by an old man. She had no where else to go, so she entered with a sigh. She walked inside and noticed that the old man was cooking a fish and decided to ask him for help.

"Hi." Kiona said, holding up her right hand, gazing at the man, "May I stay here awhile?"

The old man acted as if he didn't hear her. Was he ignoring her on purpose?

"Um." Kiona started again, taking a step forward, "Did you hear?"

Kiona had an urge to poke the guy in the face when she heard the old man laughing. Kiona frowned and crossed her arms.

"Are you playing around with me or something?" She asked annoyed, "I just need a place to stay! Why are you laughing!" She added as she watched the old man's eyes fill with tears of laughter.

The old man's smile widened and he looked up from his fire and stared Kiona in the eye. Kiona gasped as she realized that the man's eyes were bright white. His hair suddenly grew bright orange and he stood up, still cackling. Kiona took a step back and watched as the old man transformed.

"It's been awhile…" a familiar voice said from the light that was the transformation, "It seems that you and I have a second chance…"

Kiona fell backwards and she realized who it was that was now standing before her, cackling. She couldn't believe it. It was Naraku.

**End of Chapter**

_I know this is a short chapter, but I'm trying to figure out what the heck is going to happen next. I have ideas, but it's been hard, especially because I'm in the middle of writing another Fic called 'Never Ending Tale' and I'm writing a story on so… I'm pretty busy right now! I promise the next chappie will be longer and thing will be explained (that is, if I know what's going on by then…) Lol! Anyways, please review my short chappie and say hi! I like when people say hi, so give me a greeting and I'll start on the next chapter as soon as I can! Also, thanks for the reviews, kept them coming!_


	8. Reunion

_Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews!_  
**  
**

**Chapter Eight: Reunion**

Kiona fell backwards on her butt as she realized the horrible truth. She couldn't believe what she saw! How could Naraku be alive?

Naraku took a step toward her and gave a sly smile.

"Surprised?" He asked, flexing his right hand and staring at her menacingly, "Who would believe I would return? I did. It was all planned." He said.

"What?" Kiona asked, voice shaking, "How did you come back to life?"

Naraku sniggered and took another step toward Kiona, causing her to stand up and back up against the wall.

"The same way you did." He replied.

He reached out his hand to touch her, but she backed away and ran outside of the hut, not looking back. Naraku did not follow, but started to laugh. _How did I come back? _She asked herself as she ran, _How did Naraku come back? And why did I come back? _She continued to run until she felt safe from Naraku. What could she do now? She sat down on the dirt beside a tree and thought. She could always go find Inuyasha and tell him Naraku was back, but she felt uncomfortable about that. She suddenly remembered what she had seen earlier. Inuyasha and Kagome kissing.

"Things would just get confusing if I saw him." Kiona said, staring out into the dark clouds that were heading her way.

------------------

Inuyasha and the others casually made their way up the mountain that they had been on earlier. Like Reina had said from the beginning, weird things have been happening on top of it. This time, instead of stopping at the mysterious cave, they decided to head all the way to the top. Whatever was up there, they hoped it had something to do with the strange magic that had brought Kagome back from home. They were only half way up now and had a ways to climb, but they were in now hurry and took breaks every once and awhile. However, before they made it to the top, Sora and Yumichi decided they wanted to stay behind. Inuyasha didn't argue and they continued up as Yumichi and Sora stayed behind and took a break.

-------------

Kiona got up from her place on the ground and decided to head back up to the mountain where she came from. _There may be answers there _she thought as she headed to the mountain. On her way, she met up with a man holding onto a horse. The man greeted her and offered her his horse. Kiona thought about it and looked ahead of her and the mountain. The mountain was pretty far away…

Kiona mounted on the horse and thanked the man and took off at a much faster pace than before. Because of the horse, it didn't take long for her to get to the mountain. As she arrived at the path that would take her up, she got off the horse. She didn't want to take the horse to the top, so she left it behind. She hoped it could find it's way back home.

As she made it a little past the center of the mountain, she started to hear voices. She stopped and hid behind a rock and gasped as she watched Sora and her father talk.

"After this mountain adventure, I'm heading back home." Yumichi said to Sora, adjusting his glasses, "There's not much here for me."

Sora nodded and pulled out a packet of ramen from her pocket and ate it dry, "I will too. Me and Reina need to go back to the ramen shop."

Kiona smiled to herself as she remembered the shop. Then, frowned as she thought back and remembered that's where she died. Kiona shook her head to get rid of the thoughts of having her soul sucked out and decided this was a better time than any to come out and show herself. Everyone had to know that Naraku was back. She took a deep breath and jumped out from behind the rock. As she emerged from her hiding place she tripped on a pebble and fell flat on her face. _That's what I get for laughing at Kagome earlier _she thought to herself spitting out a mouth full of dirt.

Kiona got up and dusted herself off and smiled at the two who had their mouths open as wide as possible. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Hi" Kiona said tentatively, doing a little wave.

Sora didn't say a thing. A dry ramen noodle hung from her lip and her eyes did not blink at all. Yumichi, however, got up and walked slowly to Kiona with wide eyes.

"Kiona?" He asked slowly, hoping this wasn't a nasty trick.

Kiona's smile widened and nodded, "Yup."

Yumichi smiled and rushed over and embraced her. Kiona hugged back and they let go. Yumichi looked at his daughter with surprise and concern.

"How?" Was all he could say. Before Kiona had a chance to reply, Sora came rushing over and jumped her. Sora hugged her so tight, Kiona felt as if her head was going to pop off.

"You're choking me!" Kiona finally exclaimed, after being embraced for ten minutes. Sora blushed and let go and smiled.

"How did ya do it?" She asked me with wide eyes, "You're dead!"

Kiona frowned, "Do I look dead to you?" and then she had another thought, "Do I look that horrible?" She started to pat her hair thinking it was sticking up or something.

Yumichi sighed, "She meant how you came back to life, cause you were dead."

"Oh." Kiona said, stopping the patting of her hair, "I don't know. One second I'm not here, and the next I'm in a weird looking cave with pillars and stuff and then I hear someone talk about mushrooms…"

Sora giggled, "Inuyasha and Shippo were talking about mushrooms!"

Kiona nodded, "That's what I thought."

"Why didn't you say hi then?" Sora asked disappointed, "I was bored as heck!"

However, Kiona wasn't listening and she was talking to her father.

"You say you were in a cave?" Yumichi asked her.

Kiona nodded again and replied, "Yea. It was on this mountain in fact. That's why I'm here, to find answers!"

"We were in that same cave before!" Yumichi explained as he watched Sora spin around in circles around a rock, "There was weird spiritual energy in there. Also," He added, "Your mother was there. She is sealed up in there. That cave is a sacred monument and we awakened her by accident."

"Interesting." Kiona said and crossing her arms in thought, "Wonder why I was awakened. I think I was happy where ever I was before, why drag me out?"

Yumichi shrugged, "I didn't do it." He replied.

Sora stopped spinning and gazed over at the two.

"So," She started, staring at Kiona, "You say you were in heaven?"

Kiona shook her head, "I don't know. I don't remember. Maybe, because I wasn't being tortured or anything. But," She added, "I do know that it felt like I was there forever."

"Oh." Sora said, catching a fly in midair.

"Anyway," Kiona started, "Not that I'm not happy to see you two, but I need to find Inuyasha and tell him Naraku is back."

"What?" Sora exclaimed, "Reina and Miroku killed him!"

"Reina?" Kiona asked confused, "Who the fudge is that?"

"Smash." Yumichi replied, "Turns out, her name isn't really Smash after all, it's a nickname."

"I wonder what for…" Kiona thought out loud, "Does she like to smash things with a bat?"

"That sounds like fun…" Sora said with a huge smile, making a mental note to get a bat, "Wait…" She said, "What is a bat? Isn't it a bird thingy?"

Kiona and Yumichi sighed and turned away from her as she began searching for a bat.

"Inuyasha is heading up the peak of the mountain." Yumichi told Kiona, "They went up to find some answers."

"Wow, we sure do think alike." Kiona replied with a smile, "I better go then. Unless, you two want to come?"

"Sorry." He said, "But we're being guards. Just incase something weird goes on…"

"Okay." Kiona said crestfallen, "I'll meet up with you guys later then."

Kiona made a move to leave, but her father held her back.

"Be careful." He said to her gently, "I couldn't bare to lose again after I gained you back again."

Kiona nodded and gave him a reasuring smile, "Don't worry. I'm not going that easily this time."

Yumichi grinned and patted her on the back and let her go.

Kiona started up and waved a final goodbye wave as she turned the corner. Next stop, Inuyasha.

**End of chapter**

_Yea! This chapter is longer than the last one! -does jig- Please review and thanks to those who do!_


	9. We Meet Again

**Chapter 9: We meet again**

Kiona continued on her way up the mountain in search of Inuyasha. After what felt like the whole day, she finally stopped and took a rest. _How far up could he have possibly gone? _She thought to herself as she watched the sunset. She sighed after a moment and decided to go to sleep. What else could she do by herself on a mountain side? She quickly dozed off but after what felt like only ten minutes she was awakened by a roaring noise. She jumped up and looked around not really seeing anything but darkness.

"Inuyasha?" Kiona asked tentatively, "Father?" She looked this way and that but still could figure out what the roaring noise was.

All at once, it attacked. Kiona screamed as the demon hit her across the face and sent her flying. She stood back up was dazed and she no longer knew what was going on around her. The demon was about to make another move, when someone came flying through the air with a sword. Kiona couldn't tell who it was and fell to the floor in light headiness.

"Leave her alone!" The person said, striking the demon across the chest with his sword, killing the demon instantly. The person returned his sword to his hilt and rushed over to Kiona.

"Who are you?" Kiona asked weakly, finally getting over her blow from the demon.

"Inuyasha…" He said, squinted in the darkness to see who he was looking down upon.

Kiona jumped up and hugged Inuyasha tightly. Inuyasha freaked out and pushed her away.

"What's you problem!?" He said, taking a step back and glaring at her. He still didn't know who she was.

"Can't you tell?" Kiona said to him exasperated, "You used to know who I was by my scent? Has that changed?"

Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief and took a step toward her. He could finally make out her big blue eyes and he smiled.

"Is it really you, Kiona?" He said quietly, grabbing her hand and stroking it and he realized that it was no longer warm as he had remembered it, but cold.

Kiona nodded and hugged him tightly. They stayed like that for moment when Yumichi, Sora, and Reina appeared.

"What's going on? We heard someone screaming!" Reina said as they approached.

Inuyasha and Kiona let go of each other quickly and watched as the others stopped before them.

"It was me." Kiona told them, "A demon attacked me while I was sleeping…"

"That was stupid!" Sora said to her, her hands on her hips, "Why did you fall asleep when there was a demon around?"

Kiona frowned at her, "I didn't know there was one!"

Yumichi ignored this, "Are you hurt?"

Sora got up into Kiona's face to check and nodded, "She has a big scratch across her face!"

Kiona blushed and pushed Sora away, "I'm fine! The important thing is, is that we found Inuyasha! Now we can tell him!"

"Tell me what?" Inuyasha asked her curiously, trying to gaze at her through the dark night.

"Naraku is back!" Reina said before Kiona could open her mouth, "Kiona said she saw him!"

"He nearly killed me! Again." Kiona added looking cross.

"So, now what?" Yumichi asked everyone.

"Let's go find Sango, Miroku and Shippo." Inuyasha said, "We made camp not far from here, let's go."

Everyone nodded and followed Inuyasha up the mountain side.


	10. Here We Go Again

**Chapter 10: Here We Go Again**

The group continued their way up to find the camp that Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku had made. Inuyasha began to get nervous as they approached the place where his friends were waiting around the fire. He stopped and turned to face Kiona who stopped too and looked at him curiously.

"Why'd you stop?" Kiona asked him, slightly annoyed, "We're almost there, right?"

Inuyasha started to finger the beads around his neck, looking anxious.

"Well," He started looking her in the eyes, "Kagome kind of blamed herself for your death…."

Kiona laughed at this and Inuyasha looked confused as well as the other three who were listening in nearby.

"I don't really care." Kiona told Inuyasha simply, "She was being possessed after all. It's all in the past. What's important now is to deal with the Naraku problem!"

And she continued on without him. He just stood there, unblinkingly. He thought she would be angry at hearing Kagome's name, but she seemed perfectly fine. _Phew, I'm glad that was taken care of…_He thought to himself relieved. He followed Kiona and the other three shrugged and hurried to catch up with him.

Finally, they arrived at the campsite and when Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo caught sight of Kiona, they all gasped and sat up. Kiona smiled at them all and said, "I'm back!" In a cool sort of way.

"No way!" Miroku said, walking forward, "My angel has flown back down to me!" And he gave Kiona a big hug and groped her butt.

Yumichi ran forward and punched Miroku in the face and he fell onto his back looking dazed.

"That's my daughter you were touching!" He yelled at Miroku who no longer knew which way was up.

Kiona blushed and kicked Miroku in the shin for good measure. She looked to her father and he nodded at her approvingly.

"Now I know where Kiona learned how to punch so well." Sango commented, dragging Miroku out of the way and tossing him onto a pile of bumpy rocks as Shippo jumped around Kiona happily.

The only one who did not seem happy, was Kagome. She stood farther back a little, near the fire. Her arms were crossed and she was glaring at Inuyasha.

"What did you do?" She asked him angrily, "I thought you said you no longer cared about bringing Kiona back?"

Inuyasha took a step back and winced, "I never said that…"

Kiona rounded on him too, "What?! You said you didn't care about me?"

Sora frowned at Inuyasha too and called him a big meanie.

"Wait!" He said finally, after Reina piped in too about him being stupid, "I just gave up on the idea of the cave bringing her back, that's all…"

Kagome turned her back to him, "I thought you were over her. That's what you said. And even today, you said that you were going to stay with me forever! You know, as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"WHAT!?" Kiona shouted at Inuyasha and he started to look frightened, "You said that, did you?"

Sora, Reina, Shippo, Sango, and even Yumichi glared at him. Inuyasha had nothing to say so he ran away down the mountain.

"What a coward…" Shippo commented as Inuyasha disappeared into the darkness, "Can't make his mind about who he wants…"

Kiona frowned and Kagome did as well.

"This is stupid." Reina said, "One of you has to go find him and talk to him."

No one moved.

"I'm going to go to sleep." Kiona announced and curled up around a rock, not saying another word.

"Well…" Sora said, watching Kiona lie there on the ground, "Naraku is alive again too…"

Sango, Shippo, Kagome and even Miroku looked shocked.

"Perfect timing, moron." Reina said to Sora after awhile.

"It's okay, we'll think about this tomorrow…" Sango said looking at Shippo who looked scared, "Let's just get some sleep…"

Shippo and Sango sat down beside Kirara near the fire looking anxious and Kagome sat down as well, looking livid. Miroku stayed in his spot, saying that it was actually quite comfortable. Sora and Reina made them a spot to rest farther off and Yumichi sat down beside his daughter.

"Maybe you should talk to him…" He suggested, looking down at Kiona who was pretending to be asleep and snoring, "I know you're still awake." He added and Kiona opened her eyes.

"Why?" She asked him, not meeting his eyes, "It's clear he's made his choice. He prefers Kagome. She's still alive and I'm sort of dead…"

Yumichi sighed and did not say another word and Kiona drifted off to sleep.

It was nearly dawn when Kiona woke up. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. It was barely light out, but she got up anyway. Everyone else was asleep all with the exception of Kagome who was nowhere to be seen. _She must have ran after Inuyasha after all. _She thought, suddenly getting angry. She decided to find them and yell at them and so she made her way back down the path and not before long, she found them both sitting on a big rock near the edge of the mountainside talking. Kiona got near enough so she could hear them, but not close enough so she'd been seen.

"I really don't know what's going on…" Kiona heard Inuyasha saying to Kagome, "Why is she alive again? And Naraku is back too…"

"Maybe Naraku brought her back as a trap!" Kagome suggested hopefully, "You should stay away from her…"

Kiona snorted from her hiding and got even more angry. Did Kagome dislike her that much?

"I don't think so…" Inuyasha said sighing and getting up, "But we should go, we need to find out about Naraku…"

Kagome didn't move, but said in a quiet voice, "You love her, don't you?"

Inuyasha looked away, "I don't know…I can't say anything for sure…"

Kagome jumped up suddenly and kissed Inuyasha on the lips. Inuyasha looked surprised but didn't fight the kiss. Kiona jumped out of her hiding place after a minute, looking extremely hurt. Inuyasha spotted her and pushed Kagome off him.

"I can't believe you!" Kiona shouted at Inuyasha, tears pouring down her cheeks, "You're a total idiot!" And she ran back up the slope where the others were still sleeping.


	11. Seems Like Old Times

**Chapter 11 - Seems Like Old Times**

Kiona continued to run as far as she could up the mountain slope to return back to the campsite. She couldn't forget what she had just saw. She had seen the two kiss before, not too long ago, but she thought that was on accident and she was known to be dead then…but now!? He knew she was alive and that she had feelings for him, how could he allow Kagome to kiss him like that? Kiona arrived at the campsite, where everyone was already awake, and she hugged her father tightly and cried her eyes out. He looked down at her confused and worried and held onto her tightly.

"What happened?" Sango asked Kiona, taking a step closer to her, "Did you find Inuyasha?"

Kiona did not reply, but continued to cry in her father arms.

"Did Inuyasha do something mean again?" Sora asked her, suddenly looking angry and clenching her fists, "I'll kill him if you want me too…"

Even as Inuyasha and Kagome showed up, Kiona would not say a word.

"What did you do this time, Inuyasha?" Shippo said with a frown as he watched Kiona sob.

Inuyasha scowled and clenched his fists as well, "I didn't do anything!"

"Is there something wrong with us kissing?" Kagome asked everyone, not looking upset at all, "It's not my fault Kiona is a cry baby!"

Everyone gasped. No one had ever heard Kagome talk like that before.

Yumichi grimaced as Kagome insulted Kiona, "Don't you dare say anything against her! She did nothing wrong. It's you sneaking around with Inuyasha! How could you be so cruel after what you did before?"

Kagome blushed and turned away, flustered.

"I think you should apologize." Reina said to Kagome's back, "What has Kiona done that upset you so much?"

Kagome did not reply and Inuyasha frowned.

"This is stupid!" Inuyasha said suddenly, walking toward Kiona who was still clinging onto Yumichi, "Kiona! You know that didn't mean anything!" He grabbed her shoulder to turn her around when she slapped him in the face and ran off up the mountain side.

"Kiona!?" Yumichi called after her as she disappeared amongst some rock. He glared at Inuyasha and he turned away.

----------------------------------------

Kiona kept running until she knew she was far enough away so that no one could follow her. She was nearly at the top of the mountain before she stopped. She collapsed on the ground exhausted and depressed. Right now, more than ever, she wished she was back to being dead. Why should she come back to life and feel such pain? She thought Inuyasha loved her, but now he was hanging all over Kagome! Kiona couldn't take it anymore. She had to know the truth. Who did Inuyasha love? She stood up slowly and wiped her eyes of tears. She knew her father must be worried so she had no chance but to return to the campsite. As she began her journey back down, a familiar face appeared before her.

It was Naraku.

Kiona gasped and took a step back, afraid. This was the worse possible time for him to show up. She shook in fear due to her weakness from crying and running and she didn't think she could possibly fight him off.

"I need your help." Naraku asked Kiona with a strange grin, "I want you to come with me…"

Kiona shook her head vigorously, "I'm not going anywhere with you!" She said in a high pitched voice, taking another step back.

Naraku laughed and came closer to her and she froze. She really hoped that someone would find her soon.

"It is essential that I get back the Shikon jewel." He started again, enjoying that he was causing Kiona fear, "I know you know where it is…"

Kiona, however, did not.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" She said after a moment, "How are you alive again? Why do you need me?"

Naraku smirked at her confusion which confused her more. She was at a loss as to what to say or do, so she yelled, "INUYASHA!!!!!"

Naraku frowned and quickly covered Kiona's mouth to stop her from yelling. He grasped onto her neck and she choked. She tried to squirm away, but he was too strong. She finally gave up and he spoke into her ear in a menacing sort of way.

"You're going to go to the present and retrieve the jewel for me." Naraku told her as they both glowed blue.

Kiona's eyes glowed blank after a moment and Naraku let go as she said, "Yes, master Naraku…"


	12. Returning To The Present

_To fully understand this story, you should read my other story 'Love, Betrayal, And Ramen' It'll help make this story flow a little better. I've got a few reviews asking who Kiona is. Well, if you just read the story that goes along with this, it will make everything clear. Thanks and please review! ._

**Chapter 12: Returning To The Present**

"Kiona!?" Shippo called as he and the others climbed up the mountain in search of Kiona, "Where are you?!"

It had already been over an hour since she had ran away crying and everyone was getting worried. As Sora had said, she didn't want Kiona to die again. They continued up the mountain with no luck and decided to take a break near the top. It was midday and the sun shown bright, but the light breeze was cold and the group shivered.

"I feel like an idiot…" Inuyasha said finally, looking around at everyone, hoping that Kiona would magically appear amongst them, "I should have said something…"

Miroku snorted, "You did more than that." he said, "You kissed Kagome in front of her…"

Inuyasha scowled and looked away and Kagome blushed. She was surprised with her self about how she had acted earlier. She didn't know what came over her. The only thing she could think about was jealously. She was jealous of Kiona the minute she saw her.

"I'm going to continue on up…" Reina said about 10 minutes later, "She could be hurt or something. I'm leaving." She got up and turned around, and inches away from her, was Kiona.

"Kiona!?" Sango exclaimed, surprised at the sudden appearance.

"Hello." Kiona replied in a blank and indifferent way.

"Where were you!?" Shippo asked her, sitting on her shoulder, "We were worried about you!!"

"Somewhere I imagine…" Kiona answered in that same voice she had used before. Her eyes were blank as well. She was stiff and it reminded everyone as a robot.

Yumichi got up with a worried expression and gazed into his daughter eyes. She continued to look indifferent.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, waving his hand in front of her face. She did not blink.

"Yea…" Kiona said, and walked past him and down the mountainside, ignoring everyone's curious looks.

Kiona passed Inuyasha without saying a word, but Inuyasha plucked up the courage and got in the way of her and she stopped.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked her tentatively.

"I guess not…I'm over it I think…" Kiona said, "Was I ever mad? Who knows…"

And she continued on her way. She shoved past Inuyasha and went on her way.

"Um, Kiona!?" Sora called, "Where are you going?"

Kiona did not respond, but disappeared around the corner.

---------------

Kiona made her way away from the mountain into the forest where she could transport back to the present and fetch the Shikon Jewel. However, she had no idea where it was. She was just going to start looking and hope she'd find it one way or another. As she made it into the forest she closed her eyes and disappeared from sight, heading back to the present.

----------

Inuyasha didn't know what he should do. Follow her? She seemed to be over the whole incident with him and Kagome, but how could he be sure? He watched as she disappeared around the mountain and he still didn't move. Kagome stood beside him with a smug smile upon her face. She was hoping that that was the last time she would ever see Kiona.

"I wonder where she went?" Miroku asked curiously, looking to Sango who frowned and shrugged.

"I'm going to find out." Yumichi told them and he too left the group and followed after Kiona.

"Maybe we should go too?" Sango suggested, looking around at the remaining people.

Inuyasha turned around to face her and shook his head, "I think we should go to a village and get some rest and see what to do from there. I don't really like this mountain much."

Everyone agreed and they headed back down the mountain to a village where they could discussion further action.

--------------

Yumichi finally left the mountain and arrived in the forest Kiona had previously been at not long before. As he passed by a big tree with moss, he could fell a lingering presence of something he could recognize. He could tell Kiona had been there and then disappeared. That led him to one possible solution as to where Kiona had gone. She went back to the present. He sighed and he too, disappeared and headed back home.

-------------

Kiona decided to head home and maybe find a clue there as to where the Jewel was being kept. Naraku seemed to know that it was somewhere in the present, but where? Kiona arrived at the front door of her house that she had been inside since the day she decided to leave to the past and opened the door and headed inside the living room. The newspaper that Yumichi had been reading before was thrown across the couch and the television was still on. Inside, Kiona could feel her self come back, however, Naraku's spell was too strong for her and she once again blanked out and continued her search for the Jewel. She walked down the hallway and went inside her father's room. She spotted his desk in the corner and hurried over, hoping that there was something that could tell her where the Jewel was. Surely her father would have known where it had gone after she had died. After rummaging for about 10 minutes and finding nothing, she heard someone approach her from behind.

"Kiona?" Her father asked curiously from the doorway of the bedroom and Kiona whipped around. She had not foreseen this.

"Hello." Kiona said in her monotone voice. She turned away from him and continued rummaging, hoping she had missed something.

"May I ask what you're doing searching through my possessions?" Yumichi asked sternly, hurrying over and grabbing Kiona's hand and forcing her to face him.

Kiona stood at him blankly and Yumichi once again could not see anything in his daughter's eyes.

"What's happened to you?" He asked her nervously, "You're not acting like yourself…"

Kiona blinked at him and said, "I'm looking for the Shikon Jewel."

Yumichi gasped and dropped Kiona's hand and took a step back, "Why would you do a thing like that?"

Kiona ignored him and left the room, leaving Yumichi in a daze.

She headed to her room and began to knock things over. Yumichi rushed in and held her back.

"What's gotten into you?!" He shouted at her as she struggled against her.

Kiona bit his arm and he backed off. Kiona procured a gun out of nowhere with her magic and pointed it at her father.

"Tell me where the Jewel is, or I'll kill you!" She cried with a crazy expression on her face.

Yumichi's eyes widened in fear as he stared at his daughter who was no longer herself.


End file.
